With the development of mobile communication technology, the utilization of mobile terminals has continued to increase. Mobile terminals, such as mobile phones and other portable electronic devices, are being used for a variety of purposes. For example, mobile terminals typically include image capture functionality, such as a camera, that allows users to capture images of events during the course of their everyday lives.